


Popsicles

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Incest, Lando and Finn are mentioned, Leia and Han are present, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pegging, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sibling Incest, guilt-free incest, joyful incest, little girl kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey has ordered a mysterious package and Kylo is curious. Their parents are home. Whatever shall they do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts), [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts), [Zabeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabeta/gifts), [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



> So here's more joyful sibling reylo smut for you! Gifted to my best enablers xoxo
> 
> Second story in the Popsicles-verse, where Rey and Ben are long-lost siblings and they aren't going to let that stop them.
> 
> This story happens one month after [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624814). You can read that for background and more smut but if you don't it's not like this story won't make sense.

Rey received the package on a Tuesday. The UPS man drove the brown truck up the long driveway, all the way to the house, and dropped the package on the porch, under the hanging swing. Which explains why it wasn't found until later in the evening, when Rey Solo and her brother, Kylo Ren, were sitting out on the swing, eating popsicles after dinner and trying not to touch each other.

It wasn't that they didn't want to touch each other; quite the contrary. A month ago Rey had arrived home from college, come on to Kylo at a gas station not realizing he was the brother she hadn't seen in sixteen years, and they'd fucked in the attic not even an hour later. Ever since they'd been touching each other as much as they could. But they could only do it when their parents weren't home, and their parents were definitely home; just on the other side of the wall. They were hanging out in the kitchen and listening to music; CDs they'd bought in re-release, of albums that were popular when they were young. Rey could see the right side of her father's face through the open window as he looked down and sang along to Fleetwood Mac.

 _If I could_  
_Baby, I'd give you my world_  
_Open up_  
_Everything's waiting for you_

Rey assumed he was singing to her mother. Her mother was very small and couldn't see or be seen through the window over the sink unless she was standing on a stepstool. Heck, maybe he was singing to the cat.

Kylo sucked on his purple popsicle with his pretty pink mouth and pushed against the floor with his enormous foot, which made the swing move in a wider arc than was technically necessary or good for the swing. But Rey knew that he did it to make her laugh. She had memories of Before, when she was very small and he was a surly teenager, and he'd done it then and he did it now, and it still made her laugh. And that's how she saw the package. When she saw it, she knew  _exactly_ what it was.

"Hold up, Kylo, my package arrived today!"

"Your package?" He asked, taking her red popsicle in his free hand and standing up to make room for her to crawl under the swing. "What package?"

"This package, silly." She grinned and held it up in front of his face. Too close; his eyes crossed slightly in an attempt to focus and he had to pull his head back. It didn't matter; it was a plain brown package with no company name on it, no indication on the outside of what joys might be waiting inside.

"What is it?" Rey could tell that he was getting nervous, and excited. Nervousness and excitement were often paired where her brother was concerned. It was getting to the point where he'd be having an Important Conversation™️ with their father about The Future™️ and his foot would start tapping and he'd run his sinfully large hand through his sinfully soft hair, and Rey would have to excuse herself to her bedroom where she'd rub one out while thinking about those hands making her come, hard, while she buried her face in that hair.

"Come with me and find out," she answered with a grin, and he followed her through the screen door, past the kitchen and their dancing, singing parents, up the hall (several generations of Skywalkers judging them from the frames of the photos hanging there) and into Rey's childhood bedroom.

Nothing had ever happened in her room while her parents were home; they were both terrified of being found out, although they never talked about it. So Kylo shut the door and leaned against it, but didn't lock it, and Rey turned on some music, Baroque shit that Kylo liked and had gotten her into, but not so loud she didn't think her parents would be able to hear the sound of their voices over it if they happened to walk past.

"This package," she said, cutting the tape with the small knife attached to her keychain, "is a gift for you. For being such a good brother." His cheeks flushed, most charmingly, and she didn't bother hiding how she wiggled her backside into her mattress. He still held both popsicles, the purple one in his right hand and the red one in his left, and she wondered how long it would take for him to notice that they were starting to melt down his wrists.

She opened the box, pulling out the air pillows that cushioned the objects within, and then the objects themselves. 

The first object was a realistic-looking dildo, a light-skinned model, six-and-a-half inches long. It was shorter than Kylo's cock, and less girthy, but she didn't know how much he could handle and she wanted to start easy. Rey smiled over at Kylo. He gawked, and a fresh droplet of purple liquid rolled down the side of his right hand.

The second object was a purple leather harness with different sizes of interchangeable rings. Rey grinned at Kylo. He worked his jaw and swallowed, and Rey did her very best to control the laughter that was threatening to overtake her.

The third and final object was a small black butt-plug with a sparkly purple gem glued to the end of the base. Rey held it up and pointed at the gem. "You're gonna look so pretty walking around with this sparkle on your butt."

Kylo didn't say anything for a while, while Rey laid out her new toys under the watchful eyes of her collection of teddy bears, glanced at the instruction manuals, and experimented with attaching the dildo to the harness. Streams of purple and red tracked down Kylo's arms to his elbows.

"What are those for?" He finally asked.

"They're for me to play with your ass, of course." She glanced over at him. "Oh, by the way, may I play with your ass? Please?"

In the month they'd known each other, Kylo had never said no to her, and Rey knew she was pushing her luck. But what is luck for, after all, if not for pushing?

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes. But I've never done it before. Received it, I mean. I've, uhhh, done it the other way. You'll have to teach me."

Rey's heart sang at his admission, that she would be his first. "I've never done it before. Either way. You'll have to teach me."

They stared at each other across her small bedroom. The electricity was palpable, and Rey wished with all her heart that her parents weren't home. The music from the kitchen, which had stopped for a few moments, picked up again with the opening strains of "American Pie."

 _A long long time ago_  
_I can still remember how_  
_That music used to make me smile_  
_And I knew if I had my chance_  
_That I could make those people dance_  
_And maybe they'd be happy for a while_

Rey finally took pity on her poor brother, standing up and grabbing the box of tissues from her bedside table. 

"Come on, you dork, those are melting all over you." 

Kylo started, aware that his arms were covered with colorful melted sugar. "Fucking hell," he grumbled, and allowed Rey to pluck the sticks out of his fingers and wrap them in tissue before dropping them into her little pink trash can.

Rey considered her brothers arms, which were long and strong and did all sorts of things to her; literally, figuratively, metaphorically, and she was pretty sure they would hit allegorically within the next few weeks. The popsicle liquid was already drying into a sticky mass up and down both arms, so she did what any attentive sister would do and proceeded to lick it off.

" _Rey_ ," he groaned. " _Mom and dad_." But he didn't pull away.

"Mom and dad are busy," she said between licks, "and will be for a while. Do you have any idea how long this song is?" She finished up by sucking on each of his fingers individually, and wiped her saliva off with a tissue. "See? All better." She sat back down on the bed with a smirk.

Kylo looked like he wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her against the wall, but she knew he wouldn't, and that made her feel good.

He still had a mouth, though.

"I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you want to do  _this_ ," he gestured at the bed. "You are a naughty little girl and I'm going to take it out of you the first chance I get. I am going to rip you to shreds, make you come so hard you forget your name, and you are going to love it." His voice was rough and it made her wet.

"You can try," she replied, attempting to sound more confident than she felt. She held up the dildo. "This is going to look so good in your ass, brother."

"It would look better in your cunt." Kylo's butt was still pushed against the door, but he was leaning forward, his hands on his knees, hair hanging by his face. Gazing at her with his honey eyes, dark and wild. Rey squirmed.

"You want me to fuck it?"

"Yeah I want you to fuck it, fuck it with your sweet cunt. Fuck it with your own ass." His expression softened into something more vulnerable. "I'd feel better having it in my ass if you fucked it first."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, you want me to fuck it? I'll fuck it." Her shorts and panties were on the floor within seconds.

 _Bye, bye Miss American Pie_  
_Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry_  
_And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey and rye_  
_Singin' this'll be the day that I die_  
_This'll be the day that I die_

Rey leaned back on the bed and spread her legs wide, providing Kylo with what she hoped was the optimum view. She got the head of the dildo - no longer in the harness - all the way into her entrance before Kylo said anything.

"Fuck," is what he said. "Fuck, little sister, baby girl. You really should wash that thing before you use it."

"Living on the edge," she replied, and pushed it all the way in, in a single stroke. She pulled her legs together and sat up, feet hanging off the bed, and contemplated the consequences of her action.

She had done it to impress him, and from the expression on his face her gambit had worked. However, she hadn't thought through the logistics of the thing, as she was now sitting half-naked on her bed with her brother in the room, a six and a half inch dildo all the way inside her.

"Kylo," she moaned.

"I can't touch you, baby. What the fuck did you think was gonna happen?"

She was too busy working herself around the phallus to come up with a coherent answer. Her bed cover was going to end up drenched. He sighed, letting his head hang down.

"Do you want to keep it in you? It's okay if you do, but you need to put your shorts back on. Just in case," he gestured his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Okay?"

Rey nodded, scooting to the edge of the bed, and picked up her panties and shorts with shaking hands, pulling them back up. Zipping and buttoning was an ordeal, but she did it.

She leaned back on her elbows and eyed Kylo. He looked wrecked. "How do I look, brother?" She asked him, a bit surprised she could speak at all.

"Ahhh, sister," he breathed, and her hips shifted forward, of their own volition. "You look beautiful. You always do."

She continued thrusting against the dildo inside her, pressing her backside against the mattress and encouraging the dildo to rub her where she needed it.

"Does it feel as good as me?" He asked, hand pressing against his erection, huge and hard inside his jeans.

"Not even close," she whined.

"But it feels good?"

"It feels _amazing_." 

 _Helter skelter in a summer swelter_  
_The birds flew off with a fallout shelter_  
_Eight miles high and falling fast_

He allowed her a few more seconds to her maneuvering before he asked his next question.

"You gonna come like that? I love watching you come."

"Nnmnngggghhh," she moaned, and then pulled herself together. "Yeah," she followed up. "But can I see you? Please?"

He didn't even answer, just opened his jeans and pulled out his cock. It was long and hard and perfect and purple, and it had a drop of precum just leaking out the tip.

She wanted that precum. She wanted it bad.

"Brother, please," she moaned, sat up, and stuck her tongue out. 

He knew exactly what she wanted, and swore even as he closed the three steps between them, squeezed his cock to push it all out, and wiped his slit onto her waiting tongue.

The fluid was salty and bitter, and the skin of his cock was hot and smooth and felt wonderful against her tongue. She wanted more, and she attempted to take the entire head in her mouth, but he pulled away too quickly and tapped her cheek. "Naughty girl, that's all you're getting until we can be alone. Now be a good little sister and come for me on our dildo."

That was all it took for her to come. The warmth of her orgasm flowed from her center, up into her stomach and chest and down her legs. Kylo had tucked his cock away very quickly, and held her face against his stomach to muffle her shouts while she worked herself through it. Given the volume of the music in the kitchen, though, Rey doubted their parents could hear her.

 _I met a girl who sang the blues_  
_And I asked her for some happy news_  
_But she just smiled and turned away_

After a minute Kylo sat down beside her on the bed, keeping a few inches of space between them, and gently rubbed her back.

"That was amazing, baby. So good. Are you feeling okay? Ready to take it out?"

Rey nodded, wiping tears off her face, but there was a light knock on the door and Kylo had just enough time to drop the harness and butt plug back into the box, turning it over, while Rey grabbed her cell phone from where it lay on the bedside table, before the door opened and their mother walked in.

She took one look at Rey and walked over to her, cradling her face in her hands.

"Oh, Rey, sweetheart, you're crying. Are you okay? Did something happen?" She glanced at Kylo, not accusingly, and he shrugged, continuing his rotations across her upper back.

"She got a text, just a minute ago, and it upset her."

Rey nodded. "It was... from Finn. He and his girlfriend had an argument, and he's worried they're going to break up."

Their mother nodded sympathetically. "I remember Finn, of course, he's such a good boy. I'm sorry he's having girl trouble, but hopefully it will work out one way or another." 

Rey had told Kylo about Finn, her best friend who their parents were convinced she was going to marry. He tensed up, but she didn't think their mother noticed.

"Anyway," the older woman said, stroking Rey's cheek, "I came to see if you want to go for ice cream. Your dad just got a text from Uncle Lando, he's down from Chicago for the week and there's a new parlor over in Plymouth he wants to try out, invited us to meet him there. Do you guys want to go?"

They both shook their heads. "We had popsicles, mom, we're good," Rey said, shifting in her seat. 

"Yeah," Kylo assented. "And we were thinking about watching the first Hunger Games movie. They're Rey's favorite, and I haven't seen them yet."

That was true. Since discovering how much Rey loved the Hunger Games books and films, Kylo had read through the trilogy, but hadn't yet seen the movies, and their mother knew this.

She smiled at both of them. "That sounds lovely. Have a good night, and don't wait up. We'll probably go back to Lando's AirB&B and hang out with him for a while after." She meant that they would spend the evening smoking weed and talking about High School shenanigans, but that was okay. Rey and Kylo gave her hugs, and she left the room. A minute later the screen door slammed, the engine of the pickup truck started, and the siblings sat still and listened as the sound of the truck faded to silence.

Kylo's mouth was warm, his lips soft as he pressed them against hers. His tongue was hot as he pushed her against the mattress, and then brought his hands to the waistband of her shorts.

"Come on, baby sister," he murmured into her mouth. "Mommy and Daddy have gone to play, so now we can play too." Rey cooperated, lifting her hips when he pulled off her shorts and panties, and pushing the dildo out when he asked her to, so sweetly, into his waiting hands. He lifted it to his nose for a sniff, then pulled the head of it into his mouth.

"Tastes like your cum," he moaned, holding the dildo gently. "Delicious."

"I have more," she whimpered, pulling her knees up to her shoulders and hoping he might stick the dildo back in her, or his fingers, or his cock, or lick her until she came again... anything, really, she just wanted him to touch her, now that she'd gotten started. But her heart sank when he shook his head and stood up.

"No, Rey. I want you to fuck me with this dildo while it still has your juice all over it."

Rey slowly lowered her legs and reached to the box for the harness.

"If you insist."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo lets Rey in, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two - tearful pegging, and a bit more! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to flypaper_brain and Zabeta for helping me through a minor crisis and helping me get this chapter started. They really are the best enablers ❤️❤️❤️

Kylo withdrew from the room to take a shower and “get ready,” whatever that meant, leaving Rey alone with the sex toys and her own excitement and anxiety.

She hadn’t told him that she’d ordered the butt stuff on a bit of a whim. She’d been reading Hunger Games fan fic on her phone - a habit that she hadn’t yet told him about, because she was a little afraid of what he might say - and had come across a little story where Katniss pegged Peeta right before they headed out for the Quarter Quell. She’d heard of pegging, of course, she even knew that Rose and Finn had tried it, but it’s not anything she’d ever considered herself until she read that story and saw herself in Katniss, and Kylo in Peeta. 

Within fifteen minutes she’d done her research and placed her order. And now here they were, the butt plug and harness and dildo, laid out again on the bed. Right, she could do this. She could.

She finished undressing first, pulled off her tank top and bra while she listened to the sound of running water from where Kylo was showering in another part of the house. The distance made her feel a little better; he wasn’t in the big bathroom just across the hallway, the one Rey shared with her parents. No, he preferred the little one, the one through the kitchen that only had a tiny shower and which connected with the mudroom. She giggled thinking about him in that shower. He’d once suggested they try showering together there, and she’d laughed until she’d cried and pulled him into the big tub, and there he’d fucked her against the wall until she cried for another, completely different reason.

Once she was naked and actually contemplating the harness, Rey felt a sudden need for a stiff drink. The realization that she was actually going to fuck her brother in the ass was a lot, is all. So she took the harness and the dildo and made her way into the living room, where her parents had a small bar in the corner; really just a countertop with a cabinet of glasses and a small fridge/freezer below, and bottles of liquor on shelves above. Nothing too fancy; despite their name, the Solo-Skywalker-Amidala family did not go much for fancy shit. 

Rey grabbed a glass tumbler from the cabinet, tipped in a couple of ice cubes, and poured herself a finger of something called Glenlivet. She’d had it once before, at her father’s insistence; it smelled like the ground and tickled her nose and burned her tongue, and she liked it. She took a sip, and turned her attention back to the harness. And as she did, she thought. Just a bit.

She hadn't spent much time considering _why_. Why she was suddenly interested in doing something that had never been more than a blip on the screen of her interests. Why the thought of this one man - her brother, no less - writhing under her penetration and crying her name, the way Peeta did in the story, filled her with warmth and longing. Rey needed Kylo to be like that for her, she knew that much, but she didn’t want to think about _why_. The missing birthday cards were part of it, but she was very sure that wasn’t the only reason.

The harness was nice, and the leather straps were soft. It came with three interchangeable, various-sized metal rings, the middle-sized one of which fit the dildo she’d purchased. So between sips of scotch she attached the dildo, handling it carefully to avoid rubbing off her quickly-drying juices, and pulled the harness on. She adjusted the straps until it felt comfortable; like it wouldn’t slip off, but it wasn’t too tight, either. She did a couple of squats to make sure it would hold up no matter what her position. The dildo had a little nub on the flat end, which she shifted around until it pressed against her clit. She held the base of the dildo with two fingers and pressed it against her, as it might press against her as she thrust it into Kylo, and it felt pretty good.

Once the harness was set Rey paced the living room, drink in hand, fake cock jutting out in front of her hips. She walked back and forth and thought about how hot it would be when she had Kylo bent over and screaming her name as he came with her dildo is his ass - the same dildo she’d got her cum all over earlier, when her parents were in the kitchen singing along to _Miss American Pie_ and Kylo was looking across the room at her as though the only thing he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and carry her away to a cave and fuck her until she passed out. So she was pacing, and thinking these thoughts, and taking her time with the whiskey, just little sips, as her father had insisted was the right way to drink it, when she was surprised by a very wet hug from behind.

“What the fuck!” She cried, and some of the whiskey splashed out of the glass and onto her chest. A few drops landed on her nipples, and it burned. “Ahhh!” She yelled, but before she could decide what to do Kylo was in front of her, hands grabbing her wrists to hold them steady, and he was licking and sucking the offending liquor off her nipples.

They no longer burned. They felt good. 

When she’d calmed down, and he’d stopped licking and chuckling, Kylo scooted back behind her and pulled her back into his arms.

“Hey baby,” he whispered by her ear, a nice rumble through her back and warm arms wrapping around her body, holding her tight. “What are you doing out here, spilling good scotch on your beautiful tits? I thought you’d be waiting for me in the bedroom.” His hips pressed up against her lower back; he was hard, and ready - she’d noticed when his mouth was on her, seen his cock hard and long as he crouched in front of her and sucked her tits, but having it pressed against her made her moan.

“I, uh, just needed a drink,” she answered, taking a small sip from the tumbler still held tightly in her hand.

“Are you nervous?” He asked, shifting his hips back and then forward to thrust against her. She wiggled her backside and reached her left hand out to hold onto the countertop, using it as leverage to press back against him.

“I am,” she answered honestly, as he bent his legs so his knees rested behind her own, and his cock slid down, just a bit, to settle between her butt cheeks. “A little. I’ve never done this before, and you’re the only person I’ve even thought about doing this with, and I want it to be good and I’m afraid it won’t be…” As she talked he pulled her hips back, further and further, until she had to set down the glass and grasp the edge of the counter with both hands, to keep from falling over. Kylo was rubbing his cock against her ass, and he pushed her feet apart and reached his right hand around to grasp the base of the dildo and rub the nub against her clit, and she was babbling, and she knew she was babbling, but she couldn’t stop until he leaned over her, his huge left hand next to hers on the counter, and whispered again - she could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest through her back.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” 

She wanted to say something snarky, push back against his sweet words - too sweet, far too sweet, too much warmth in her belly - but he nosed her hair aside and sucked on her neck and her brain stopped working. He kept working the dildo against her clit, and crooned.

“Sweet sweet girl, sweet sister of mine. What a good girl you are.”

Rey whined.

Kylo stood up straight and took a step back, allowing himself just enough space to reach between them with his left hand and play his fingers against her entrance, his right hand still working the nub of the dildo against her clit.

“Ahhh, how wet you are,” he murmured, barely touching her with his fingertip. 

“Brother,” Rey breathed, gripping the edge of the counter with such force her knuckles went white, tumbler of liquor long forgotten, “brother, _please_ …” She wasn’t entirely sure what she was asking for.

Kylo knew. Without a word he shifted the dildo up with his left hand, ensuring that the path to her opening was clear, and reached his right hand between her legs, using it to lift up her right thigh. She squeaked as her right foot left the ground, her left foot coming up on its tiptoe. He pressed his cock into her cunt with a single thrust, hilting himself with a moan. 

“ _Fuck_ , Rey,” he said, barely moving inside her and continuing to agitate the dildo against her clit. “I love your cunt, so hot and tight. You’re so ready for me, so wet, such a good girl. I’m gonna make you come like this, come here in the living room, right on my cock.” He pulled out further, thrust deeper. “Love making you come, baby sister, love it when you come on my cock, on my face.” 

Talking was getting Kylo excited, and it was getting Rey excited, too, and as he spoke he moved faster and she felt reality beginning to slip away as her release grew closer and closer. 

“Someday I’m gonna take you away and lock you in a room and make you come for days. You’re gonna be so wrecked when I’m done with you, you won’t know your own name. You won't know what year it is.” It was nonsense, beautiful nonsense, but he wouldn’t stop talking, and it was making her crazy. She was still leaning against the bar, and the glasses were clanking as the furniture bumped with every one of Kylo’s thrusts. 

Finally, her body reached the point of no return, and her orgasm swept over her like a warm wave. She was glad to have her brother there to hold her up, when her knees gave way and she threatened to collapse into a pile right there on the living room floor. 

* * *

Kylo picked her up and held her like a baby. He hadn’t come; his cock was still hard, and although she could neither feel nor see it she was aware of is bouncing beneath her as he carried her back to her bedroom

“Fuck you,” she said, as he laid her down gently and kissed her on the forehead. “I was supposed to be the one doing that to you. That’s not fair.”

He laughed fondly and booped her nose. It made her groan, and that made him laugh harder.

“You’ve still got time, Rey. I just wanted to help you relax a bit. Did it work?”

She sat up and considered. She was definitely less anxious, and more relaxed.

“Yes, it did work. Thank you.” 

He smirked, but he didn’t look _too_ much like a jerk, so she allowed it.

“Are we really going to do this here? In my bedroom?”

He looked around. “Rey, if you only fuck my ass one time in our lives, you bet we’re doing it in your little girl bedroom, with your teddy bears and teenybopper posters.”

She grumbled at _teenybopper_ but he had a point, there was a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to pegging her brother where Mister Bubbles and Teeny Bear could watch them.

“Okay, so how do we do this, then?” she asked, scooting over to perch next to where he sat with his legs off the side of her bed. “Do you get on your knees?”

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before answering. “On my back, I think, if that’s okay with you.” His eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth and back again. “So we can watch each other, while we do it.”

“Yeah, okay,” she said, because it did seem like a nice idea. And then he leaned forward and kissed her, and she kissed him back, and then she was crawling on his lap and he laughed and pushed her off.

“Are you gonna fuck me or not? Because if you keep doing that it’s never going to happen.”

“Fine, fine,” she groused, standing up and eyeing him. 

“Okay, Kylo, please lie on your back.”

He did, and his head hit the wall and the row of teddy bears lined up along it. He rubbed his head, and they both laughed, and he pushed the bears aside and shifted slightly sideways so he could lie flat and Rey would still have full access to his backside.

“Before I forget,” she said, more to herself than to anyone else, but she reached into the drawer of her bedside table and drew out a small bottle of lube. “Will this do? It’s all I have.”

He took a look and nodded. “Sure, it’s just regular lube. There are special anal lubes you can get but really any lube will do.”

Rey took the lube back and set in on the bed, and then got to her knees, on the floor, and pushed her brother’s legs up by the knees and then apart. It gave her a very interesting view - his ass, then the V of his legs, his cock - still reliably hard, resting on his stomach, and finally, so far away, his sweet face, peering at her over his chest.

For the first time since he’d come out of the shower, Kylo was looking nervous. It made her feel more confident.

“Hello there, brother,” she said, and grinned at him.

“Hello, sister,” he replied. “What are you doing?”

“Familiarizing myself,” she answered, and used her thumbs to gently pry his cheeks apart, so she could get a good look at his asshole. She’d seen it, in passing, and touched it, but never up close or for any extended period of time, and she was curious. She wasn’t entirely sure if she’d have this opportunity again, and she wanted to do everything - just in case.

Rey pushed his cheeks further apart and gave his hole a firm lick, and he shuddered beneath her hands. That was a good sign. So she did it again, and again, and before long both her face and his ass were wet with her saliva, and he was gripping the bedclothes and calling her name and she thought to herself: _yes, this is good; this is how I want him_.

She finally pulled her face away and bit the meat of Kylo’s buttcheek. He yelped, and she grinned, and then she was ready to fuck him.

He already looked wrecked. His hair, damp from his shower, had been tossed around and was now a wild dark mess around his very pink face. His eyes were wide and black and stared at her from across the bed. His mouth opened, but the only thing that came out was a moan.

“Are you ready for me, brother?” Rey asked, as she squeezed a healthy portion of lube onto two fingers of her right hand. “Are you ready to take my cock?”

He nodded his head vigorously. “Oh yes, please, _please_.”

“I need to warm you up first.” 

She pushed her slick fingers into his hole, which opened readily, relaxed after the ministrations of her tongue. He was hot inside, and she wondered at the heat and softness that was so different from her own. 

“Wow,” Rey said, and looked up at her brother’s face. His eyes were closed, and his expression was difficult for her to parse; some heady combination of pleasure and pain. “How are you doing up there, Kylo? Are you feeling okay?”

He nodded, without opening his eyes. “It’s, uh, different. But it’s good. Don’t stop.” His voice sounded soft and breathy, different from how he’d ever sounded to her before, and she loved it. 

She hummed, and tried moving her fingers in different directions. “Have you not had fingers inside you before?”

Kylo shook his head. “No, never had anyone I wanted toAHHH!!” He cried out when she pressed up against a bundle of nerves, and she pulled her hand all the way out.

“Oh my god, Kylo, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

He’d opened his eyes, and was staring at the ceiling, a strange kind of smile on his face. “I guess you found my prostate. It was… good I think, just a surprise. Maybe try again, not so hard?” So Rey reached her fingers back into his warm heat and found the bundle again, pressed against it more tenderly, gently, and very soon he was writhing on her fingers and begging her to fuck him.

Who was she to deny him?

Rey took a moment to consider the best approach. The bed wasn’t high enough for her to stand, and wasn’t low enough for her to kneel, so instead she encouraged Kylo to scoot so he was lengthwise, and she could kneel on the bed. He helped her stick a couple of pillows under his butt, and she grabbed a towel out of the linen closet in the hall and put that down, just in case, and finally she felt ready.

Kylo’s ass was at the perfect height, and once Rey had well coated the dildo with lube it was easy enough for her to slip its head into his waiting hole. Once that was in, his muscle closed tightly around it, she looked up at him. He still looked wrecked, his breathing a little shallow and fast for her comfort. She rubbed her hands up and down his thighs, from his butt to his knees.

“Breathe, brother, breathe. I’m not going to hurt you,” she said softly.

He let out a shuddering sigh. “I know. It’s just. I’m excited for this. That was in you, and now it’s going to be in me, and you’re doing it.”

Her stomach clenched and she bit her lower lip. “I’m excited too. And it was in me; I came on it. You saw me.”

“I love watching you come.”

“I know, you never shut up about it. Can I keep going?”

He nodded, and she pushed, and the rest of the dildo slid slowly but steadily into his body, until there was no more of it left to slide.

Kylo whined, a high, keening, animalistic sound that encouraged Rey to reach around and put her hands on his hips.

“How is that, baby?” She murmured. “Is that good? Is that what you need?”

He was quiet, for a moment, and then his body twitched and he groaned, and he threw his head back and said, “move, _please_.” 

So Rey moved. First with slight thrusts, shallow, pulling half-way out and pushing back in. And when he seemed to like that she got braver, pulling out until only the head remained inside him and then thrusting back in, first gently and then harder. He made noises, little grunts, and she liked it, and when she sped up and did it harder he grunted louder, and she liked that very much.

“Kylo? Brother? Are you okay? Do you need me to touch you?” His cock was so hard and purple, it looked almost painful, and it was leaking impressive amounts of precum into his belly button. She wanted to suck it out.

Between his grunts and moans, Kylo was able to make himself understood. “Not yet. Just like this. Perfect. So perfect, you’re _perfect_.”

She thought he was perfect too, even though he was an asshole. He was being sweet, though, so she’d keep giving him what he wanted, keep thrusting her fake cock into his ass while he thrashed and moaned and grunted and cried, and _oh my god_ , it was really turning her on. 

“Baby,” she said, although her voice sounded breathy and wanton inside her head, “Ben, baby, oh my god you’re so hot like this, taking my cock so good.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he answered. “Fuck. fuck. Me.” 

“I am, baby Ben. I will. Fuck you. Take it, take it, take me,” and she babbled, and he said _fuck_ , and she did. She fucked him, hard, thrust after thrust of that silicone cock, until her thighs were tired and her abs burned. He wept, rivulets of tears tracking down his cheeks.

“God, Rey. Please.”

“Please what, Ben?”

“You’re calling me Ben.”

“Oh,” _Oh_. She hadn’t even realized it. He hated that name, and it had just slipped out. How many times? 

“I’m sorry, Kylo, I’m sorry,” she apologized even as she fucked him harder. She didn’t want to apologize.

But he laughed, through his tears and through her thrusts.

“Don’t apologize. You can call me that, when you fuck my ass. Only time. Right now.”

That would do. 

They wouldn’t last much longer. After Kylo let loose one particularly impressive cry Rey took pity and reached out her hand and grabbed his cock - purple and leaking and huge and beautiful - and as soon as her fingers gripped its length it spewed forth a truly impressive amount of cum, which splashed on his stomach and his chest, all the way to his chin. Kylo let loose a roar, of passion and pleasure, and Rey’s name was embedded somewhere in it and that made her very happy. She did that to him - she did. His baby sister did that. The one he left behind.

Rey laughed - she couldn’t help it, it was the most amazing and wonderful thing she’d seen in her life. She quickly pulled out of him, standing up and releasing the buckle of the harness and letting it fall to the floor, and he reached up for her and pulled her down on top of him, right into the cooling puddle of cum that painted the front of his body.

She didn’t even care. No, it was better than that. She liked it. She _loved_ it, being pulled down on top of her brother, giggling and shrieking, getting coated in his cum while he kissed her face and told her how wonderful she was, what a good girl and a good sister, and how she could do that any time and he’d never leave her and he’d _never ever leave her again_.

That was how the evening ended, and it was a very good feeling indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuine emotion? In my joyful incest? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> I made a meme to go along with this story, I hope you like it!
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624814)  
> Next: [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573481)


End file.
